Juvenile drinking cups are well-known in the art. These cups comprise beverage containers and covers. The covers commonly comprise various sorts of mouthpieces formed in a top with the top comprising a valve. Such containers must be filled through one of a number of sources. The cup must be cleaned as well the rest of apparatus between uses. The cups may or may not have various forms of handles for facilitating manipulation by a user.
Use of such cups involves inconvenience when used away from home. The entire cup system must be transported and when the child is finished drinking, unless cleaning facilities are conveniently at hand the cup must be taken home dirty.
It would greatly simplify the task of providing for drinking on behalf of a child by providing a system which is engageable with a commercially available container such as a carbonated soft drink container or a spring water container. A system that does not include a cup with handles would also need to have a form of handle included in a drinking adapter so that a user such as a young child may conveniently hold the container and manipulate it for use.